Her Guardian Angel
by KomoriSpirit
Summary: Might be changed to M rated due to violence, swearing, and sexual content... anyway, Dawn is in an abusive relationship with Scott. Will a certain cadet be there for her throughout all the pain? Brick/Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo... this is a Brick/Dawn story, but it starts out as abusive Dawn/Scott for the first part.**

**The rating might be changed to M for a lot of bad language, violence, and sexual content. I know I'm too young to be writing this stuff, but I lived through plenty of lemony and violent stories before.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

When he came home, Scott was in a bad mood, Dawn could tell. His eyes were foggy, the strong scent of alcohol wafting off him.

The redneck came closer, slurring his words, like a car with a sputtering engine. He held up a dead squirrel, which Dawn gasped at. "So when I'm hanging out with my mates, you decide to bring your fucking animals in MY house to play with?"

Dawn was too afraid to speak. She just stared at Scott's eyes, which had fiery hatred burning in them.

Scott suddenly grabbed her arm tightly, and she tried to pull away. Scott then backed up from Dawn, but she knew it was coming. His cold hand met her jaw, and he slapped her.

The slap stung. Tears rolled down Dawn's pale cheeks as she looked up at Scott, who had a fist raised. To make matters worse, he was already drunk.

"Why the heck are these damn animals in the house messing up things again, you little bitch?!" Scott shouted, slapping her across the face once again. "You and your fucking nature! You never do anything right!"

Blood trickled down Dawn's face. She whimpered, "Listen, Scott..."

"NO, YOU LISTEN, YOU LITTLE BITCH! I WANT YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" With that, he slapped the petite blonde once more and threw her to the ground. He then pinned her down and ripped off her blue blouse, and started to kiss her. When he deemed fit, Scott finally stopped, leaving Dawn in a mess of blood and tears.

When she was sure Scott was out of sight, Dawn curled up in a small ball and cried softly. She wished she wasn't living with Scott.

After the show, the ginger-haired teen (who had recovered and was out of the Trauma Chair) had gone up to Dawn and apologized. Dawn, after a moment's consideration, accepted the apology because she thought she sensed some good in his aura. After a while, they started dating, and now Dawn was living with Scott.

Anyway, Scott wasn't always rowdy and lascivious. He seemed to have softened a little after the show, and had held her dear in his arms mere months ago. Now all of his softness was completely gone. From a slightly decent man, he had shed his seemingly-changed exterior, transforming into an abusive monster who cared for nothing but drugs, violence, and sex.

Dawn knew Scott was contradictory, as she had been getting the short end of the stick with her boyfriend's late night escapades. However, Scott's calm moments ironically induced trepidation, and she knew he would snap if she showed the slightest sign of fighting back.

As she thought about what Scott had done, the petite moonchild knew that their relationship could no longer last. She knew that Mother Nature wouldn't allow it, and Dawn couldn't take any more of the pain and sexual abuse.

She had figured out how to put an end to this horror. She would run away from it.

* * *

Later, nightfall had already arrived. There wasn't a single star to be twinkling in the sky, nor a noise to be heard. All was eerily quiet and still.

Dawn had stayed up really late, of course, until Scott had finally went to sleep. He went to sleep around eleven o'clock. Just to make sure, Dawn, who was already sleepy, checked on him to make sure he was out like a light.

Then, Dawn started to pack very quietly. She took a small backpack and packed comfortable clothes and toiletries. Then, she emptied a small box filled with spare money she saved and collected, just in case. She didn't bother to leave a note, as she didn't want finding her to be easy for Scott.

Now, having packed everything, Dawn looked about Scott's dark house one last time. She wouldn't miss it, for sure, not when it contained a lot of painful memories. She was better off lost while running away than living in this hellhole.

Ready to leave, Dawn turned and crept down the streets. Once she left the neighborhood, she started to pick up the pace and run away from it more. She ran and ran until she reached the woods.

There she paused and thought for a while. She could live in the woods. No one rarely went in the woods, hence nobody would think of looking for her there. Besides, it was where Dawn was most comfortable. She could fare well in there, so she took a deep breath and ran inside the woods.

* * *

It was dark in the woods, and very leafy and gnarly too. Leaves crunched under Dawn's feet as she ran and cobwebs tangled up in her hair. Gnarled tree branches twisted into wondrous shapes, casting large shadows over the ground.

Dawn shivered. It was starting to get cold, and she was wearing only a simple white shirt with a light blue cardigan and soft blue pants. These clothes could barely keep her warm.

Other than cold, Dawn was now hungry, afraid, bruised, and most of all, very tired. She suddenly collapsed on the ground, crying softly. Ever since she started being with Scott, she became both physically and emotionally weak. This was too much. She had nowhere to go and nobody to love her. She already felt herself losing consciousness, probably because of all the exhaustion and stress.

The last thing she saw before she went to sleep was a tall muscular figure approach her. She also felt the figure pick her up in their strong arms before she lost feeling altogether...

Everything went black...

* * *

**Okay, I know that was a lame chapter ending. Anyway... how did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Dawn slowly and weakly opened her eyes. The sunlight shone in her face through an open window. She looked around and saw she was in what appeared to be a bedroom. She was in a soft bed with clean sheets and a plushy white pillow. Her cardigan and shoes were gone, but she still wore her white shirt and blue pants. **(A/N: Don't even think about it, you perverts! XD)** Dawn groaned due to a slight pain in her head as she sat up.

"W-what...?" she managed to choke out. "W-where am I..." Her eyes fluttered for a moment.

Beside her, a gruff but gentle male's voice said, "Hey... it's okay. You're safe now, soldier."

Dawn turned toward the doorway and squinted. The person who spoke was a young man with close-cropped black hair, black eyes, and a tall muscular build. He looked pretty normal, but what really caught Dawn's attention were his dog-tags. Could it be that he was...

"B-brick...?" Dawn managed to whisper. She felt a little better. Brick used to be one of her friends back on the island, but she lost touch with everyone ever since she started to live with Scott. "W-where am I... what..."

Brick sat upon her bed. "I found you last night while jogging. You sure were a wreck when I found you..." He sighed a little. "Suddenly, you started to act all dizzy and sleepy, and I knew I had to help you. I didn't know where you lived, so I... uh... took you here." Brick suddenly looked awkward for a moment. "S-sorry... if you mind..."

_His aura is brownish-orange-red now... that means he's unsure of taking me here, and thinks that I should return home... in case Scott was worrying about me..._ Dawn thought. She looked down and muttered, "No... I don't..."

Brick leaned his head toward her, as if he couldn't hear her. "Sorry, soldier?"

"I d-don't mind at all..." Dawn said. "In fact, Scott was the reason I was in those woods, Brick. I... I was running away."

Brick's eyes widened. "What... why?!"

Dawn then sat up and explained everything. How she started to date Scott and moved in with him, how he seemed like he changed at first, how he suddenly became alcoholic, moody, and hungry for sex, how he abused her endlessly, how she ran away, and how she suddenly collapsed in the middle of the woods.

When she finished, Brick growled. "I knew that guy was up to no good..." he muttered gruffly. "Why did you stay with him anyway?"

Dawn looked down. "I t-thought he reformed... his aura seemed to have some good in it... b-but I was wrong..." She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "B-brick... I don't want to go back..."

Brick's hard gaze softened a little as he noticed Dawn's tears and her bruises. "I won't make you go back," he said gently. "You can stay here."

Dawn looked up and didn't say a word. She just looked hopefully at Brick. Finally, she whispered, "T-thank you..."

Brick held her hand. "Of course, Private," he answered. "Never leave a man behind." he then said proudly with his chest puffed out.

Dawn giggled a little. "I think I'm going to go meditate..." She walked out of the room.

* * *

Dawn walked out of the house and into the backyard. She spotted a large shady tree, which she sat down under. She sat in a cross-legged position, closed her eyes, and began to meditate, a serene expression on her face.

Dawn sighed quietly. Meditation always helped her take her mind off things, especially Scott. Scott was the last thing she wanted to think about right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brick watched her from an open window. He turned away. She looked so quiet and peaceful... how could Scott treat her that way?

He leaned toward the window and sighed. Brick felt like he needed to protect Dawn... she couldn't be hurt by Scott any longer, the cadet thought. He leaned back toward the window.

Suddenly, Brick stumbled. He slipped backwards toward the window and hit his head upon the windowsill. Brick fell out of the window, and kept on falling.

The cadet screamed hysterically. "AWWWW CRAP!"

* * *

Dawn's moment of silence was broken by an ear-splitting scream. She opened one eye and looked up. When she saw what had produced the scream, she suppressed a smile.

Up in the tree was Brick, who currently had his pants snagged on a branch. The cadet had his arms crossed over his chest and an annoyed expression on his face. He overall looked very comical indeed.

Dawn laughed at the sight. "Oh, Brick!"

Brick pouted. "It's not funny! I would have been killed!"

"Don't fret yourself..."

Dawn stood up and slowly started to climb up the tree. She finally came near the branch Brick's pants were snagged on. With one swift move, she cracked the branch in half, causing Brick to plummet to the ground. Luckily, it wasn't a very big fall, but he still plummeted and landed on the ground in a face-plant.

Dawn's eyes widened as she quickly climbed down the tree. She immediately reached the ground and dashed up to Brick. "Brick?! Don't worry, I'm here!"

The small moonchild knelt down by his side and checked on him. The cadet only had a few scrapes on his chin and arms, but nothing serious.

Brick stirred. He sat up and looked up at Dawn. "D-dawn...? Owwww..."

The moonchild stroked his face gently. "You'll be fine, Brick..." She went into the house and came out with an icepack, then she put it on Brick's forehead and held it there.

"Huh..." Brick was cross-eyed.

Dawn smiled amusedly, then she looked over at his pants. She laughed and remarked, "Brick, when you feel better, you need to go get new pants..."

The cadet sat up and looked over at the rip in his pants. He scowled, his face turning red with embarrassment. "Crap, these were my favorite pants too..."

Dawn giggled, then stood up. "C'mon... let's get you inside." She stood up and ran inside the house.

Brick stared after her for a while. She looked innocent... and pretty.

The cadet suddenly shook his head and bonked himself. What? No! He didn't love Dawn that way! She was with Scott, and besides, even if Brick did have a crush on her, she would find out, and then things would be very awkward between the two of them...

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he stood up and followed Dawn into the house.

* * *

**Phew! A nice long chapter for you all to enjoy! Hope it was worth the wait. Now, the Drama Games is in progress too... so stay tuned!**


End file.
